Breathing From Fire
by bloodyrosey
Summary: After a witch attack the Hale pack, aiming for Derek, Stiles begins to have weird dream of a fox in a forest. And Derek and the rest of the pack is starting to get a little close for Stiles' comfort. STEREK story! BAMF!Stiles mxm pairings. Rating may (and probably will) change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I wanted to let you know that I have a new story! I've really been on a Sterek kick lately and thought I'd publish my own little story, please read and enjoy!**

**By the way, this story takes place after the alpha pack and everything but with the Hale family still in Beacon Hills and Boyd and Erica still alive, and I think I want Jackson still here to but I'm not sure, what do you guys think?**

* * *

Stiles sat staring at his computer barely even moving. He'd been sitting there for almost an hour now, just sitting and thinking. Still kind of in a daze over what had happened. Just a couple hours ago Stiles had been with the pack, it'd been a normal day. Everyone was laughing, Derek and he and been exchange little insults with each other, nothing serious, just their typical banter. That is until she showed up and messed with everything.

The witch had entered from the forest line near the newly remodeled Hale house, without anyone noticing her approach, and looked completely normal except for the fact that she had glowing green eyes that stared at Derek with complete and utter hatred. It was rather apparent that the two of them knew each other by her face, Derek how ever didn't show any signs of recognition, just that incredible look that he got when something of his was threatened, the look where you knew he would protect you no matter what happened. Stiles wouldn't ever admit it but he kinda really liked seeing that look, it made Derek see that much more normal. Reachable.

There had been yelling, lots of it. Some of the werewolves had been shouting at the witch to leave or tell them what she wanted, Boyd had moved in front of them to protect them. Until at last the witch had raised her hand toward where Derek and Stiles had been standing, with Stiles only slightly behind the Alpha wolf. She spoke a lot of gibberish, probably whatever language witches spoke, and the only actual English that she said Stiles understood, "Hold on tight, boy. For you blood shall race with the fire of the moon soon."

A light sprung from her hand and shot at Derek, and Stiles, being the idiot that he was, jumped in front of the sourwolf and was hit by the almost blinding light himself. The witch quickly left after that. Stiles could barely understand anything that was happening, the world seemed to become very fuzzy and Stiles was just looking around and the people seeming to panic, asking if he was okay. He managed to tell them that he was, at least Stiles thought that was what he said. The next thing he knew Scott was driving him home and brought him to his room. Where he was. Sitting and staring at him computer trying to understand what happened not that long ago. Stiles didn't feel weird, like anything had really happened to him, he felt rather normal.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, he needed to know what was going on or else he'd go insane. He grabbed his phone from the desk and shot Scott a quick text, 'Dude whats happening?'. He threw his phone onto his bed and headed downstairs for some food, he could really use some substance in him right now.

It was almost two hours later, near 10 o'clock at night that Scott finally responded. Stiles stared at his phone before shaking his head, Scott didn't make any sense sometimes and this was one of those times. 'jst got hme, txt u l8r'

Stiles shrugged, if something important had happened Scott would've told him. Stiles was sure of that. So he headed off to bed.

* * *

_Stiles stared at the fox sitting in front of him, it's beautiful red fur shining in the moonlight. He smiled and knelt down on the damp forest floor, holding his hand out to the small animal. It's tail twitched and it stared back at Stiles with the most beautiful eyes that Stiles had ever seen._

_"It's okay." His voice was soft and melodic, flowing like a summer breeze. The fox's head tilted to the side, it's ears up as it listened to the boy._

_Stiles did the same tilting his head only moment after the fox had, suddenly hearing a crackling noise in the distance, he frowned. Not recognizing what could be making such a sound._

_"What is that?" His eyes wandered from the fox into the direction of the noise, a red light glowed in the distance, seeming to get brighter after a few moments, something felt wrong. Stiles could feel it in his bones, like he had to do something, and fast. He stood up and the fox let out a soft mewing noise, a rather sad sound that made Stiles want to do the same._

_"What is it?" Stiles glanced at the fox his voice beginning to fill with worry, hoping the creature would answer his question but it didn't. Instead the fox did shook his fur and headed to the light, picking up speed as it went, jumping over the plants and roots in its way._

_"Wait!" Stiles lifted his hand to the fox and noticed his nails were longer, sharper, like claws or talons. He frowned and looked at it closer, bringing his hand closer to his face and examining his new nails._

_It was like-_

* * *

"Stiles!"

He awoke from his dream in with a gasp, jerking up in his bed and looking over at his father who was standing, arms crossed, next to his bed.

"Shit! You scared me, dad!" The words left Stiles mouth before he even had the chance to realize he was saying them, something he was used to and hated about himself. He grimaced and made a face, "Sorry, you startled me."

The Sheriff looked at him, obviously upset, but didn't comment on Stiles' foul language, instead he just said, "I'm going to be home pretty late tonight, if I come home at all. Why don't you invite Scott or someone over while I'm gone?"

Stiles nodded and grinned, "Sure sounds like a blast!"

His father shook his head, "I'll leave some money downstairs for you, just-" he paused, "please don't get into any trouble while I'm gone? I don't want to come back to find the house burned down."

Stiles flinched at the mention of fire, not sure why, but the thought of fire made him feel a little queasy, "I promise, dad, I won't burn down the house."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should Jackson be in this story? Review and let me know your opinion?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the support :) Here's the second chapter:**

* * *

It didn't take Stiles long after his dad left the house for him to let Scott know what was going on with him. And of course Scott was enthusiastic about a night where they could just hang out. It relieved Stiles to know that Scott still wanted to be good friends, he knew it was irrational, but ever since Issac became buddies with Scott, Stiles had been a little nervous about being replace. Silly as that is, it's still nice to be reminded every now and then that Scott was still his best friend. And that it wasn't changing anytime soon.

Stiles sat around his house for about an hour in the morning before becoming completely bored and deciding to head out for the day, get some exploring done or something. He felt like a surprise visit to the Hale house probably wouldn't kill him even though he was coming unannounced, Cora probably wouldn't be to upset... Probably.

Stiles grinned to himself, Cora wasn't all that bad once you got past the whole 'mini version of Derek' thing. In fact, sometimes Stiles thought that she just might be cool. Sometimes, when she wasn't give him what might be the Hale family glare. Stiles wondered if the two of them had learned it from their parents. He hadn't really ever seen Peter with that glare. Peter's glares made him want to hide in a closet for the sake of his virginity or something, not hide for his life like the other two's glares. Not that Peter would ever think of Stiles like that, hopefully. Though you never really know with Peter...

Stiles shuddered at the thought and shook his head, "Fuck, I have got to do something." He jumped into his jeep and headed to the family's house. It looked much better now that they fixed it up. After the Alpha pack visited, Derek felt that the pack needed a real home, now just some warehouse or abandoned station, they needed a real place that they could call home and truly depend on. Somewhere safe and comfortable.

It only took about a month before everyone was spending most of their time ripping down walls and up floors to put down newer, much nicer, ones. Lydia and Stiles were actually able to help with the whole decorating thing, Stiles still wasn't sure why he was allowed to help but whatever. It was cool and fun and he was happy that they let him, and that was what was important. Plus Stiles picked out some pretty bad ass stuff for the man cave, though Derek refuses to call it that. Lydia had even recruited Allison and Cora to help pick out some of the stuff for the living room and kitchen, although Lydia still made all the end decisions. She even lectured Derek when he wanted to have the walls in his room painted black or gray. That was a great day for Stiles, watching the big bad wolf be told whats what by a red headed pretty girl in the highest heels Stiles had ever seen. He ended up with a darker green colored room.

Stiles was still thinking about that wondrous day when he finally did pull up to the grand house. It was probably bigger than when Derek was a child, with three stories. Stiles didn't have to add the floors but he watched some of the work, and he man was he happy that he didn't have to be part of that. It would've driven him insane if he had been.

Inside the house Stiles found almost everyone in the Hale pack sitting in the kitchen, staring at him as he entered. It seemed like they had been discussing something important, but didn't include him. Stiles felt a sting in his chest at being left out. Even Danny was sitting at the counter, near Jackson. Stiles bit his lip before putting on a happy face, "What's going on guys? Is this a surprise party for me?" He grinned even though it felt fake.

Cora raised an eyebrow and muttered, "It's definitely a surprise."

Scott looked worriedly at Stiles, what the fuck was he doing there anyway? Didn't he have some important business to take care of or something? Why didn't he just say he was coming here. Stiles glared at his best friend, "Hey, there, Scotty boy. Care to explain?"

The air was thick and awkward, no one speaking just looking around, and preferably not at Stiles, until Derek broke the silence.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask almost everyone else in this room the same thing, why am I the only one who didn't know this?" Stiles tried not to let the hurt effect his voice, but he knew that all the werewolves could hear the slight rise in it. They weren't stupid, they knew that Stiles was upset, and if his voice didn't give it away, then his heart beating out of his chest was bound to.

"We're taking care of some business." Derek didn't show any sign of sympathy or emotion in his voice as he answered Stiles question without any hesitation, maybe irritation but Stiles figured that was how the older man always sounded. At least when he was talking to Stiles it was.

"I can see that much. But what kind of business? Is it about the witch? Cause we should probably find her soon. Who knows what kind of havoc she could wreck in the mean time before we find her." This time no one was fast to respond. Or even responded. Stiles stood there looking around the room, there were papers on the kitchen table with writing on them. Allison was standing near the table along with Derek, Scott, Peter, and Jackson. The top dogs so to speak, with everyone else in the pack near by. Even the human members so this couldn't be a wolf thing happening.

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "I can tell I'm not welcome right now, you guys enjoy your games." He turned to leave before pausing and adding, "Oh and Scott? I think I can manage tonight without you."

He left without waiting for a response, quickly getting back to his jeep, he just wanted to be gone. He was proud of himself for being able to hold out until he was almost home before the hot tears started running down his cheeks. He was being a little irrational he knew that, but it just hurt so much that he was excluded from whatever was happening. Stiles wiped his eyes when he had parked and shook his head, "I should be used to this by now."

* * *

That night Stiles sat at in his kitchen playing with his dinner, he wasn't really in the mood for it at the particular time. He kept thinking about the events of that afternoon. And how no one wanted to let him in on what had been happening. Stiles felt like an outcast again, just like he had before Scott had become friends with him all those years ago. Being an outcast wasn't a feeling that Stiles liked, in fact he rather hated the feeling of it.

He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, the day really got to him and he was tired. A little nap couldn't hurt anything.

He drifted off to sleep relativity peacefully.

* * *

_It was that fox again. Stiles looked around, he was in the same place he had been in last night in his dream. The same forest. The same fox. He looked over at said fox and frowned. He was sure it was the same fox, but it was wounded. It's paw had a slight burn on it and Stiles could almost feel the same pain in his own right hand. _

_"What happened to you?" He looked at the fox with its ears down, it bent it's head to look at the paw before letting out a noise, like a yip but lower and louder than Stiles expected. He shook his head, not understanding what the fox was saying. But then again why would he? It was a fox. And Stiles was a human, born and raised. It was impossible for him to understand the animal._

_'Impossible maybe, yet aren't werewolves also impossible?' _

_Stiles head jerked up and he looked around at the sound of the voice. He looked around for a possible source of it but found that he was alone with the fox still. He slowly turned back to the fox, his heart pounding._

_"D-Did you just say that?" His voice shook with a slight fear, he wasn't afraid so much as he was just shaken by the thought of the fox being able to speak. He stood staring at the animal for what felt like minutes before the voice spoke again, this time laughing.  
_

_'Don't be ridiculous, animals can't speak. I was just pulling your leg.' The voice chuckled and Stiles looked around again, still not finding anyone to be the source of the voice.  
_

_"Well. Well, show yourself then! Where are you?" He was spinning in circles looking as he spoke._

_'As much as I would really love to- and trust me, it'll be so much fun to meet with you, face to face, Stiles. We just don't have time for that right now. There's bigger fish to fry, so to speak.' S_

_Stiles continued frowning and was about to ask what the hell that meant when the fox in front of him let out a whimper, effectively drawing Stiles attention back to it. The fox was standing, with it's injured leg curled up so there was no pressure on it. Stiles could hear the ever familiar crackling noise again. He turned to the side and just like last night, there was a red hue off in the distance growing. The fox ran off again, this time Stiles didn't even get the chance to stop it before he awoke._

* * *

**Review please! :) I decided to keep Jackson, cause he's kinda awesome. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
